A company may have millions of customers each purchasing a number of different products and/or services. Various business units within the company providing these products and services store data relating to the customer, such as name, address, and billing information. Often, the information in the billing statements is saved for an extended period of time, such as two years. Thus, storing such volumes of data can require large databases.